


Hogwarts meets Hunger

by SirRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRavenclaw/pseuds/SirRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for the 100th Hunger Games. After a failed rebellion 25 years ago, President Snow vowed to make the 100th quarter quell the most exciting yet! "This year", he announced, "we will be reaping people  that originally came from a land called Hogwarts, good luck to all, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" It is time for the students of Hogwarts to battle for their lives, or be killed. Who will win this horrid quell! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are past victors, from districts 7,5, and 3, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina Borodin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nina+Borodin).



District 1: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson

District 2: Cormac Mclaggen, Daphne Greengrass

District 3: Terry Boot, Padma Patil

District 4: Marcus Flint,  Millicent Bulstrode

District 5: Justin Flitch-Fletchley,  Lavender Brown

District 6: Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Brocklehurst

District 7: Ernie Macmillan, Ginny Weasley

District 8: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood

District 9: Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones

District 10: Blaise Zaibini, Cho Chang

District 11: Dean Thomas, Katie Bell

District 12: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson

   


Luna

  


   It is a very windy day, good for nargles, I suspect, I think, walking outside of mine and Daddy's cottage, off to by some good bread for after the reaping. Today was the reaping, almost certainly the deathday of two poor souls in District 8. Being 15 and not taking any tesserae, my odds of being chosen are very remote, at best. However, some of the 18 year olds have as many as 40 slips of paper in that reaping ball, which, no doubt, causes much misery to them. Misery isn't good, it attracts the Blibbering Humingbuger. The bite of the Blibbering Humingbuger causes the victim to sing opera on days on end. Daddy should know, he researched it and put it on the front page of the Quibbler. It sold 200 copies in District 8, an all time high, good for Daddy's business. I walk into the bakers small shop, in which he gives me a small loaf of freshly baked bread in exchange for three copper coins of mine. "Thank you, and may your daughter be blessed today, I tell the baker." His daughter also is a 15 year old and has taken three slips of tesserae. "The baker nods, seeming queasy. Probably a bite of the nargles, I decide, and walk out of the shop. After a 30 minute walk, I see Daddy pruning the Dirigible Plums in our garden. "Daddy!" I cry out, and bury myself in his arms. Daddy says "Sweetie, I want you to know that whatever happens today, I love you. Now go and get changed into to that pretty blue I set out for you, great for attracting Hundimuns.  I walk to my room in our small shack, and change. Then I throw myself onto my bed, pondering about Mazioology for what seems like forever, until Daddy calls my name. "Luna, it's time to go!" with a voice of forced calm. We walk to the town center, where a masked attendant takes a sample of my blood. There is no fooling the capitol. I then stand with a group of other fifteens, where we exchange nods. After a few minutes our escort, Shkela Boberts comes bouncing on the stage. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she trills. "Today is very special day, the beginning of the fourth quarter quell!' she continues. After our mayor reads the annual speech, Shkela bounces on the stage again. First up is girls. She rummages in the reaping ball, and after a little bit, finds a slip. Taking her time, she unwraps the slip and reads in a clear voice, Luna Lovegood!! 

  


    I feel like I have bitten by a Blabbering Monkey, whose fangs cause confusion. What! Shkela repeated herself. Luna Lovegood! This time, a crowd parted to let me through to the stage. I walk forward and go to the stage mindlessly, like a trance. Shkela called out, any volunteers. Of course, nobody came. Unfazed by the downess of her audience, Shkela said "Let's give it up for our girl tribute! Next, she reached into the boys reaping ball, and said in the same clear voice, Neville Longbottom! I watch, fazed, as a sixteen year old boy trudges onto the stage, a look of disbelief on his face. He looks like a Blibbering Humingbuger bit him, and he doesn't know why he is singing opera. Skela trills, once again, let's give it up for our tributes for the 100th Hunger Games, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom! Now, shake hands, she tells us, like we're some adorable puppy dogs. The next thing I know, we're being marched by a squad of Peacekeepers down to our Justice building, where in a minute, Daddy rushes into my room as a peacekeeper barkes to Daddy "You have two minutes!" for the second time that day, I bury myself into Daddy's arms, willing myself to cry, but no tears come. We sit in silence for the remainder of our two minutes, until a peacekeeper comes to collect Daddy. I shout, as though nobody can hear me, though of course they can "I love you dad, and I will never forget you! Then, finally, the tears come.


	2. District 7

District 1: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson

District 2: Cormac Mclaggen, Daphne Greengrass

District 3: Terry Boot, Padma Patil

District 4: Marcus Flint, Millicent Bulstrode

District 5: Justin Flitch-Fletchley, Lavender Brown

District 6: Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Brocklehurst

District 7: Ernie Macmillan, Ginny Weasley

District 8: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood

District 9: Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones

District 10: Blaise Zaibini, Cho Chang

District 11: Dean Thomas, Katie Bell

District 12: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson

 

Ginny

 

I feel numb, as my whole body went to sleep, and I can't shake my body up. I expected, if my name was read aloud by Regino, our escort, I would break down. I would automatically cry, my only thought thinking that I would die, and the only moments to live for would be my two minutes with my family. I expected myself to pound my fists on the stage, thinking what every tribute first does, "Why me?". However, I surprised myself, my thoughts, when chosen for the girl tribute of District 7, are immediately about my survival. I'm going to fight to stay alive, and I'm not going down without my best game. So now, my only thought is "Don't count me out."

I'm walking to the Justice Building, flanked by a squadron of Peacekeepers. My flowing red hair behind me, as though desperate to leave me. As I'm walking, I'm becoming more and more sure that me being picked as tribute was not a coincidence. After all, Ron was picked as tribute two years ago, at the age of 14. Somehow, my annoying older brother managed to become smart for once in his life, and used every bit of brain capacity he had to win the 98th Hunger Games. Now, since Ron won, I'm becoming more and more certain the disgusting Capitol wanted to see more of the Weasley family, and me, being the only child young enough to still be the reaping, they had people "tweak' the circumstances, hoping I would get picked. Who knows what the Capitol can think of?

I finally finish the long walk to the Justice Building and sit down on the plush seats. After a few minutes, which feel like hours, a Peacekeeper come into my room, unannounced, and thunders to me "You have two minutes with your family." and leaves. After a couple of moments, I see Mum, tears streaking down her face as she sobs. I comfort her, which is ironic, as I'm the one being sent to the Death Games. My whole family eventually trickles in, silent. After a short time, though, Ron breaks the silence. "Ginny, you can win, remember, two years ago, you all came here, in this exact room, and spoke to me as I was already on my deathbed. However, I won. You're smarter than me and a bigger fighter. If I can win, so can you. And, I'm a Victor, remember. I have money to sponsor you. You can do it. I believe in you." I keep silent, deep in thought. In fact, we all keep silent until the Peacekeeper comes to collect my family. Then, we all exchange mournful "Love you's" until they go out of the room. When Mum exits the room, the last one to do so, I feel like I have been hit in the gut. 'I will probably never see my family again.'

Ernie

 

Standing on the stage, my heart racing, as Regino plucks up a paper from the boys reaping ball. Region reads the paper slowly, momentum increasing every millisecond. He then reads in a strong voice, "Ernie MacMillan." That moment will live forever in my life, (Which will not be very long) as the day I knew how I was going to die. There was no question about it. it is unmistakeable. I am going to participate in the Hunger Games, and no doubt, I will die in the Hunger Games. Right now, standing in the justice Building, waiting to see my family for the last time in my life. Finally, my mom rushes in, tears etched on her face. "Ernie, I love you so so much, and I want you to always know that, for the rest of your life, I love you." What Mom didn't mention is that the remainder of my life would probably only be a few weeks long. Then my father says, in his gruff tone of voice "Ernie, Boy, me and your mother are so proud of you." Then, all too quickly, a Peacekeeper comes into the room and orders my parents out. And then, just like that, I will never see my parents again. However, the Peacekeeper announces i have another visitor. What? I have almost no friends except a select few, and my family isn't allowed to have extra time with me, even though there is plenty of time until I board the train that takes me to the Capitol. Only moments later, Hannah enters the room. She says "Ernie, here's something to remember me by, to remember District 7 by." Hannah holds a single pinecone, wrapped in a Pine tree's bark. Then, she plants a single kiss on my cheek and is gone, just like that. After 10ish more minutes a Peacekeeper comes and signals me to walk out of the justice Building, which I oblige. I keep walking until I see a train, steel, stainless, and glowing in the bright sunlight of our district. The District 7 population always walks, to the forest, to town, to our homes. I never imagined people ever would use something as, as, magnificent as this. Suddenly, I see Ginny walking behind, a Peacekeeper escort behind her. I can see her face, and i can tell that she's thinking the exact same thing as me. If this is how the Capitol looks like, no doubt, we will both be amazed. The Peacekeepers then lightly push us toward the train, of which we get the signal. Ginny boards the train first, and I follow right after her. Right after we sit down on the plush velvet seats the train provides, which are as amazing as the outside of the train, the train starts moving. 

 

Ginny

 

The train is so exquisite, so luxurious, that I almost forget my worries about the Hunger Games for a second, to admire the breathtaking beauty of the train. Ron have never mentioned his trip to the Capitol before. I am ready to stand forward, to examine every inch of the train, when somebody's voice stops me. "I wouldn't stand up if I were you, you dimwit." I turn around in shock as, for the first time, I see a woman in her fourties, with a mean face. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Ernie and I ask in unison. She replies "I'm the Unlucky Dimwit's Escort., Johanna." pointing to me. "You, Ernie, isn't it, are going to have the only male victor from District 7, Ron Weasley." And behind her, comes up none other than my brother, with a grin on his face. "Surprise!!" he says to me.


End file.
